


Lost and Found

by sxft_anime



Category: Lost and Found - my own works
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:34:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29385651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxft_anime/pseuds/sxft_anime
Summary: Please do excuse me as I apologize for the grammar issues, spelling errors, wording, or anything else that may not seem right. This is my first time I've written something like this, so I will try to fix my errors in the future. If you have anything that could potentially help me, let me know in the comments! I would love to hear feedback on this! Again, sorry, this may seem rushed. It took me about a day to write this, so I understand if it may seem that way. With that, enjoy!
Comments: 1





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> Please do excuse me as I apologize for the grammar issues, spelling errors, wording, or anything else that may not seem right. This is my first time I've written something like this, so I will try to fix my errors in the future. If you have anything that could potentially help me, let me know in the comments! I would love to hear feedback on this! Again, sorry, this may seem rushed. It took me about a day to write this, so I understand if it may seem that way. With that, enjoy!

I’m still here. Days. weeks, months, maybe even a year went by and I’m.. still... here. All the same, over, and over again. All the same-...  
“Rei?...Rei! REI?!”... I heard my name, but I didn’t look up. I didn’t move, I couldn’t. I didn’t say anything. I just laid there, silent… dying.. It felt nice, sort of peaceful in a way. I was sick, I was sick and there was nothing anyone could do. Or so I thought... but even then maybe I was right. Maybe my life will change only to soon go back to where things were now,.. the same all over again.  
“Code Blue, Code... Blue...” I could hear it fading in and out and, soon, finally faded away into the darkness I was trapped in. Not even a small glimpse of light, or so I thought...  
Doctors and nurses came piling in, working to save me, the boy who has a heart of glass. A few days have passed since then, maybe even longer. Still the same as always, boring and lonely, that was until I met a girl around the same age as me, only a year older. Finally, I gained enough strength to go out on a walk, just for a bit.  
“Freedom” those words I thought I would never hear me say again, ringing in my head over and over.  
As I was walking down the hallway, I, without knowing it yet, came across the one person that would change my life forever. Change, I wish. It’s all the same: tests, needles, hospital beds, loneliness, and no freedom. I haven’t been able to enjoy things I like in months, not since I was diagnosed with my condition. The only exception being a walk, but even that I have to be accompanied by a nurse and can only stay on my floor. Every day was the same: silent, isolated, and dull. That was my life, the same, until one particular evening, there was a girl, around my age, sitting alone on a bench outside someone’s door. It wasn’t long until she saw me, glad there was another person close to her age, yet terrified at the sight of me. She never thought there were even children who were like this.  
“Hey! You! What’s your name? Mine is Aria.”  
I slowly approached her, I’ve never really had many friends because of my condition, and the friends I did always left since I never could hangout.  
“Oh.. mine is Rei”  
It’s nice to see someone around here. She must be waiting for someone though, it isn’t normal to see someone else near here waiting like this. Not here. As nice as it is, they all eventually leave in the end, all going back home. Home, I haven’t seen mine for months, soon to be a year. I’ve lost count of how many days I’ve been here, alone, my mother passed, and for my dad.. well he is always away.. working.  
“So, why are you here?” Aria had by then stood up and was walking towards me.  
“Heart problems... I have Brugada syndrome..” Even though I’m getting treatment, money is tight and by each week I still seem to get a bit worse.  
After we talked for a bit, I got up to say goodbye and was hoping to see her tomorrow too. It was nice talking to someone again.  
“This was nice, we-...” My heart started to accelerate... everything around me started going dizzy “Hel-p.. I c-can’t...-” I collapsed. Hearing nothing but the familiar screams of a hospital, always a reminder that everything that once bloomed must soon die. A few hours later I woke up in the same room, same things as always, only this time, I woke up to find Aria asleep while waiting in the chairs. I just sat there, helpless and couldn’t move much with all the wires, and a few minutes later Aria soon woke up, happy to see that I was okay.  
“How are you feeling?” quickly getting up and walking over to my bedside.  
“Okay”... I lied.  
I felt tired and sick of this, the hospital room, the tests, the sudden issues with my heart. Once more I believed this would be the same forever: tests, quietness, the stillness of the floor. That was until she came along. I didn’t know it yet. Until she came along, I had books and the nurse to keep me company, same as always. Somehow she saw right through me.  
“I can tell when someone lies, you know.” With that, she took her leave. “It was nice meeting you, I’ll see you around!” Maybe she will, maybe she won’t, all I knew was I wanted all this to go away. For me to be free, free of the wires which hold me down, free of the constant hospital care, free to be found, free to be me again. The next day was like all the others. Constant check-ins, nurses everywhere, the sound of machines, the smell of medicines, and worst of all, death. Death was the number one fear in most hospitals, never know if you return with or without the one you hoped to have forever. Constant hurting mothers, fathers, family, loved ones all breaking when they heard the one thing they feared the most: “I’m sorry for your loss..”. Constant screaming on other floors, herds of doctors and nurses trailing one after another to help the patients, only for some to be found dead before or couldn’t be saved at all. Soon before I know it I’m thinking one thing after another, all while staring out my window to find a beautiful wisteria. My favorite flower. An hour has passed and just as I was about to sleep since there was nothing else to do, someone walks in. I was unable to tell who it was at first, although it was odd because no one ever came to visit me and it wasn’t time for the nurse to come in yet, only then did I remember yesterday. She really did come back.  
“Good morning!” as Aria came into my room. She was this beautiful, short, black-haired girl who somewhat looked like me, but that was just a coincidence... right? I was this taller, black-haired boy, we had some similar facial features and hair color. This was the first time in a while someone came to visit.  
“Morning” I, tiredly, forced the words out.  
The truth was I was tired, but not in the way others would think though. I was tired of the repetition of the days, one after another, finally something different was happening. Something new. I enjoyed her company... while it lasted. This went on for weeks, us always together. Aria made me forget what being lonely was like, for now, that is. Her laugh could make anyone’s day better... Until...  
“Can I ask you something?” I didn’t really know what to ask, honestly, I just wanted a reason for her to stay and talk.  
“Mhm” As curious as she was, never once did she seem like it. She wasn’t the type someone could easily read. Again… or so I thought. I never was good at telling how others were, I mean after all... I never had anyone around.  
As I continued on, still thinking of what to say, something suddenly reminded me of when she was sitting on the bench that day. “If you don’t mind me asking, why were you alone on the bench? Rarely anyone on this side gets visitors.”  
Aria was silent for a few moments until she said “...I was visiting my father, he was in an airplane flying home from a business trip, in a different country, when the airplane engine caught on fire. Luckily he survived, but he’s in a coma, no one knows how long he even has left.”  
“Oh... I didn’t know-..” I never would’ve expected this. I felt terrible, but now that I think about it, I haven’t heard from my father in a while, even though he was overseas he used to write letters since I didn’t have a phone. But also once again it was all the same, all over again: death and pain of loved ones. “What about your mother? I don’t mean to ask too much about your family, but I haven’t heard anything about her. If it makes you feel a bit better, I lost my mother when I was born.”  
What Aria just heard shocked her, her mother also died at a young age. Died because of a birth, she didn’t remember much since she was only a year old. She was told the baby died too, it was born at twenty-one weeks with only a four percent survival rate. As she was thinking suddenly the heart monitor started to drop, my blood pressure too. Aria screamed out for help and watched as they started compressions, unable to do anything but watch. That was until she was pulled into the hallway by a nurse, still, she couldn’t take her eyes off me. Watching as the person she met who was alive and seemingly well, now nearly on the deathbed. They were able to get me stabled, but only for a short time. I had to be moved up the list for a new heart as soon as possible, but there was one problem, they didn’t have one. Being told all this, Aria breaks, she shows how every reaction goes when being told a loved one might die. I didn’t know it yet, but Aria did. A few hours later I woke up, drowsy from what felt to be anesthesia. I looked around for someone who in the end wasn’t there, a few seconds later the doctor came in.  
“Aria?” as I looked around for her.  
“The operation was successful Rei” Wait, what? what operation? h-huh-? Where’s Aria?  
No, no no no no...  
“W-what operation...? Where’s Aria...? Wha-?...”  
No, there’s no way, she’s just with her father.  
“Rei... your heart was failing and you needed a new one as soon as possible. Aria knew what was going on and... volunteered herself, she was a perfect match, so we got started as soon as possible. She wrote you a letter explaining everything.”  
No, this wasn’t happening, I thought repeatedly. She is still here, just with her father. I tried to get up but couldn't find the strength left in me too. I sat there in disbelief, there wasn’t any way this happened, it’s all a dream isn’t it...? The doctor then hands me the letter, then walks away. Stamped on the front of it was a wisteria, my favorite. She remembered. I was reluctant to open it, I still didn’t believe it was true, but I opened it anyway, slowly.  
Dear Rei,  
You might be wondering why I’m not there, sitting beside you and watching over you. I still am, you just can’t see me. I am sorry it came to this. I’m happy we had that conversation, it led me to find out that you were my brother from all this time. My, or I should say our, father didn’t make it after all, but before he did, he woke up from his coma and I showed him a picture of us we took together. It was you, he knew it. Actually, you were adopted, and both your adoptive father and ours worked together, both being on the plane. What really gave all this away was when you said your mother died giving birth and you were born at 21 weeks. I’m sorry I never got to tell you in person, but I’m glad I got to meet you. Change your life to the way you want to, it’s yours now. No more wasting away in a hospital bed, tests, needles, death... any of that. You’re free.  
~Your sister, Aria  
“I-I’m free...”  
No, I still sat in disbelief, shocked by what just happened. Too much... I started to feel tired as if I was about to collapse again. I did. I dropped everything as if I didn't have the strength to hold anything anymore. No, I didn’t want to hold anything anymore, all of it was too overbearing. I soon fell into a drowsy state, the same as before... same as every time... all.. the..sa... I could hear something in the distance, yelling, but at the same time, it was peaceful. I was too tired to focus, but I could still hear it, or so I thought… There it was, I ended up falling asleep with the note Aria left me in one hand and the wisteria in the other, in the hospital bed one last time, only to see her once more... I was free. I was found.


End file.
